Shattered
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: Ace can't handle rejection too well. Snake can only be a source of comfort. One-shot, light yaoi


_"She broke up with me... That bitch broke up with me!" _

_For a moment Snake had no idea what to say, what to do to respond. Inside his mind had been seperated into two halves. One held pity for his friend, the other part was secretly alit with glee. "Bosss... Maybesss ssshe had a good reasonss.." He spoke quietly, raising a hand to rest lightly on Ace's shoulder. Ace could only lift his head, the murder snarl apparent on his lips, eyes glaring even from behind the dark sunglasses. The intent of rage was practically coming off him in waves, each holding deadly action._

Each punch landed, causing him to let out a weak yelp, sometimes a groan as the pain settled into the bruised spot. Snake let his head hang down, his hands reaching up to try and cover his stomach as another blow landed against his right shoulder. "B-Bosss...sstop.." His voice came out a soft whimper, tongue flickering barely.

"Shut up." His friend's voice was cold, colder then he'd ever heard it. The knuckles of Ace's fist were covered with faint traces of blood, his shoulders squared with tension. Behind the sunglasses was the look of pain and betrayel, lips curved into a snarl of hatred. He lifted his fist, the snarl deepening as his ears caught on the traces of his second in command's pained grunt.

It was the best way to release his anger, his fists almost trembling as he continued to lay blows across his friend's skin. Blood was even beginning to show against the dirty green wood of their hideout. Inside he knew the others weren't paying much attention. The ones who knew of his angry mood were smart enough to stay away, Arturo having told Billy that it was best to stay inside. The big lug had nodded, believing nothing was really wrong.

Snake had followed, concern for his friend overpowering. The wrong move.... His question only led to his current state, being pummeled because someone wasn't the type to handle rejection well. He raised his hands a second time, barely able to grab hold of Ace's fist to stop the blows. "Accce... Pleasse, it hurtsss.."

"Life hurts, fucking get over it.." The older teen snarled quietly, his other hand clamped around the stained t-shirt his friend worn, keeping him pushed against the wall to make sure he didn't escape until the male was settled with the damage. How could she have done this... Knock his heart around like it was a fucking volleyball, then toss it aside for a new game. A new man? "She's going to fucking pay. No one throws me aside.." The threat came through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed behind the sunglasses. He jerked his fist back from the skinnier hands, raising it to land another blow.

His eyes trailed up to watch the next action, shoulders hunching into his body as he realized. Another hit... Another bruising he'd have to lie about to his mother. She had believed the last one, about his being mugged by three random thugs. He had quickly gotten her to put off calling the police or going to the hospital, showing up to his gang with bandages instead wrapped around each injury. He cringed, waiting for the aching feeling to settle over his flesh.

It never came. Ace slowly lowered his fist, air coming from his mouth in heaving breaths, the fingers of his other hand slowly loosening around the shirt. He pulled his hands back, instead curling them into fists as his sides. Snake slowly looked up, his hands pushing into this wall to keep him up. His balance was shaky, body trembling as he watched his friend silently. Anything else he said was sure to get the living daylights further beat out of him.

"Fucking girl..." He swore a second time, shaking his head slowly as if trying to deny any of it had happened. Buttercup had been a good thing in his life, someone he was actually eager to spend time with, laugh around. What was her excuse for the breakup?

"_We need to see other people... People more like what we are."_

It sounded as if she was calling him trash. Something that didn't matter, just an object to scrape off of her shoes at the end of the day. It burned him inside... The prissy little hero didn't think he was good enough for her? Well fine! She could rot in hell, but not before he made sure she'd regret her choice.

He gave Snake a push against the wall, listening to the pained whimper that emerged. It gave him a sick feeling... Something he enjoyed. "God, yer fuckin' weak... Ya can't even stand up in a fight." He drawled out slowly, fangs sticking out as the snarl formed into a smirk instead. "Ya let me wail on ya and fer what? The knowledge yer doing something nice?" He was taunting him, trying to work a better reaction from his injured friend.

Snake remained silent, his head lowered slightly as he instead stared at the dirt covered ground below them. If he focused on it long enough, maybe his ears would quit ringing, his body would quit aching in different places. "Accce... Yer myss friend... Iss don'tss wantss to sssee youss sssad.." He spoke through a mumble, his hands still pressed to the wall for balance. His knees shook, threatening to send him crashing to the ground.

Ace snorted quietly, raising his left hand as he reached out to grasp hold of his friend's chin with clawed green fingers. With a sharp movement he brought Snake's head up so the shorter male would have to look at him. Tired pink eyes met his, showing the older teen a look of pain and confusion. He felt like his energy had been drained completly, muscles aching even.

"Don't want me ta be sad, huh? Ya can't bring my girl back, can ya?"

"...Noss... Iss can't... Iss wouldn't wantss to bring herss backss.." Snake spoke up, raising his hand to touch the bruised spot of his face. A sticky liquid came off, telling him for sure he'd started to bleed from the remaining punches. "Sshe doesssn't desservess to be yer girl'sss.." He continued, raising his head to stare at his friend fully. He could see the anger beginning to form, eyes narrowing behind dark glasses.

Ace only laughed, the sound chilling in different ways, sending shivers tracking up Snake's spine. The older teen lowered his head down to press against his friend's, lips still curved into the same smirk. "Geez... You really are a lovesick chick." He brought his head down, lips pushing down against thick black ones in a slightly rough kiss. Kissing Snake was definatly different then kissing Buttercup. She tasted like cinnamon, while the reptile like boy tasted oddly of peppermint. Kissing either of them wasn't unpleasant, just weird in a sense.

Another groan came from Snake's mouth, this time not as pained as before. His lips pressed back, trying to gain more from the other's mouth. He knew he must have been sick in the head. Letting his friend beat on him, then trying to savor every moment from the touch he might receive after. He moved his hand from his face, wrapping it around the taller male's neck as the kiss continued, a slight whimper heard between them.

The older teen moved his mouth, the single fang grazing over lips as he moved his head to the side slightly. From behind the dark sunglasses he stared down at Snake, watching as his chest heaved in and out with the need to breathe. "Ya look like shit."

"Geess thankss..."

In the back of his mind, he knew the truth. Ace would probably get back with the green streaked Powerpuff, his moods would go down. When they broke up, he'd take his anger out on anything just to have something else to blame. Snake would be there to stare, offer comfort and have his innards punched every time. He'd ignore it all, if it meant being able to have his crush this close after each time.

Love really was a cruel bitch.


End file.
